Miss Abby/Quotes
Reacting to Bike Trick * Oh my! That was amazing! * Please, be careful! Failed Bike Trick * Are you okay, child?! * You need to be more careful! Bragging After Winning Fight * Who wants a piece of grandma?! * This is my house! Bumped Into Friendly Terms * I'm sorry, dear! * Oh, huh huh, look at me, I'm so clumsy today! * I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there! Unfriendly Terms * You need to be more mindful of where you are going! * Of all my grandchildren, I like you the least! * You are supposed to give way to your elders! * Hey! I just had my knee fixed! * You are so rude! * You little miscreant! * No supper for'' you'' tonight! BUMPRIC (Unsure what these files are for.) * (Yelling) Watch where you're going! * What, are you crazy?! * That was very dangerous! BUMPROC (Unsure what these files are for.) * Why would you hassle an old lady like this? * Is grandma going to have to spank your little tushie to get you out of the way?! Bumped Into by Vehicle * (Yelling) You are an awful person! * (Yelling) I just had that knee replaced! * (Yelling) Ooh, I'm going to tell your mother about your behavior, young man! Saying Goodbye * I have to go bake some cookies, I'll talk to ya later. * I have an appointment with that handsome doctor of mine. * Your grandma's getting tired; I have to go! Comments on Carnival * I don't think that was such a great idea with my heart condition! * That was as old and rickety as my cousin Harold! Calling for Help * (Yelling) Help me! I think he's gonna try and hurt me! * (Yelling) Could you please give me a hand with this little creep?! Chasing * You come back here right now! * You're in trouble, mister! Hidden From * I'm not going over there, you come back here! * You know I can't go there! Out of Breath * (Panting) O-Oh my, I didn't think I could (more panting) run, that long...! Wandering Around * My doctor has such gentle hands. * I wonder where I am. * What was I supposed to do today? * Is my name Abby? I-I think it's Abby... * Did I take my medication already? * My doctor is so handsome and smart! I wonder why he's never taken a bride. Maybe that roommate of his with the leather pants is scaring off the ladies. Conversing Initiating Conversation * I was talking to Edna the other day... * Anywho... Conversation * My friend Irene over the phone just told me they arrested our paper boy! * I don't care for the boys in the leather jackets too much; they play their Victrolas too loud! * I think I saw one of those boys from Bullworth sneaking through my yard last night! * My doctor is so handsome! But he's never taken a bride! I wonder why that is. * That Officer Monson is such a dapper man! Chapter 1 * I'm so proud of my grandson, Jimmy! Wait, was his name Tommy? I can't remember... What were we talking about? Chapter 2 * My grandson is going to be boxing in the big match! I wish he wouldn't, it's so dangerous! Chapter 3 * That Lola is a floozy if you ask me! Chapter 4 * I always see young men coming in and out of that Hattrick place! I hope he's not up to any tomfoolery! Chapter 5 * I know my Timmy couldn't be responsible for all this. Or is his name Tommy? No, Jimmy! No, I think it's Jaime... Chapter 6 * I never liked that Gary! He's no good! Just like his mother! Reacting to a Rumor * You don't say! * (Gasping) Oh my! * That's impossible! * I don't believe you! Ambient Conversation * I'm so forgetful, sometimes! * I didn't actually create the recipe from my rhubarb pie! I took it from Dottie, who passed away four years ago! * Sometimes I think I'm losing my mind! * I know I always talk about my grandchildren... But I'm not sure that I have any. * All of my grandchildren go to school at Bullworth Academy. * My ''rhubarb pie has won the Bullworth Bake-Off three years in a row! * Even though I'm seventy, my doctor tells me I have the varicose veins of a sixty-eight year old! ConvPR (Unknown that this is for) * Grandma is ''so proud of you! * You're my little angel! * Bless your little heart! Replying * I'm sure it will be okay... * I don't like to hear you talk like that! * You shouldn't say such thing to a grandma! * You are just like your father! * The kids today! So ill-mannered! * This kind of stuff never happened in my day! * What did the world come to today?! * Everyone is so self-centered these days! Asking Question to Start Ambient Conversation * Have you ever been to the old Observatory? I kissed my first boy there! * Have you seen a football game yet? My grandson's on the team! * Have I shown you the varicose veins on my thigh yet? * Did you pick up my medication yet? Y-You do pick it up for me, right? Replying to Question * Of course I have. * Sometimes when no one is looking! * I would never do that! * It offends me that you would ask such a thing! End Ambient Conversation * Goodbye, dear. * You be careful, now! * Make sure you visit me soon, okay? Disgust * Ooh, what a disgrace! Threatened/Don't Hit * Be nice to your old grandma! * (Yelling) I'm old, and I can't take much more of this! * Stop it! Fighting * Come on, bring it, sonny-boy! * I'm so medicated I don't feel a thing! * This is the most alive I've felt in years! * You're fighting an old lady, how pathetic are you?! Before Attacking * Let me pull out my dentures and we can get it on! * I guess I'm gonna have to put you over my knee! * Prepare for tough love! Kicked in the Nuts * Why would you kick an old lady?! Spit On * Yugh...! You have no manners! Beaten Up/Knocked Out * I don't think I can get up... * There goes my knee again... * I think my doctor is right... I am getting too old for this... * I would've won if it wasn't for my cataracts... * Just give me my medication and I will be alright... * I can't feel my legs... Watching a Fight * Fight! Fight! Fight! * Two men enter, one man leaves! * Kick him in the groin! Suprised to Notice a Fight * Ooh, my stars! * Who would do this thing?! Reacting to Freak Show * That reminds me of my uncle Duane (or Dwayne) Giving a Gift * Who's been a good boy? Greeting * Hello, there. * Good day! * It's so nice to see you! Surprised to Receiving Help * Listen up! * Pay attention! Asking for Help * Why don't you help your dear old grandma? * I could really use a hand! Talking About her Home * The building I live in just got condemned! Everyone is out on the street! It's awful. * Thank you so much young man! Being Indignant * Why would you do that to a grandmother? * You awful child! * Did your mother ever teach you manners? Wanting Payback * Ooh, I'm going to get him! Responding Low Faction * You are so needy. * What do you want?! Grandma's busy. * Leave me alone! High Faction * Well, if it isn't my favorite grandchild! * Oh my, you keep getting more and more handsome! * Come give grandma some sugar! Taunting * You'd never have made it in my day! * Kiss my tuchus! * A miserable year, you should have! * A plague, on you! * You rotten little man! * Shmendrick! Agitated * I shall beat you with a wooden spoon if you continue this! * Go! Get me a switch, so I can beat you! * I'm gonna tear your buttock! (Or 'butt off', needs confirmation.) * You need a spanking! Insulting Clothes * Look at you, dressed in rags! Insulting Hair * Young men shouldn't wear their hair like that! Insulting Pants * Come on! Go put on better pants for grandma! Insulting Shoes * You should wear better shoes! Insulting Shirt * That isn't the shirt grandma bought you! Insulting Tattoo * In my day, only sailors and convicts had tattoos. Insulting Hat/Headpiece * Take off that awful hat! Not Intimidated by Taunt * Leave your grandmother alone. * I don't have time for your nonsense right now. * Oh my, you're so desperate for attention. * Child, go play with your friends. TAUNRES (Unknown what this is for) * Mind your manners! * Shut! Your! Trap! * You shouldn't talk to a lady like that! * You little potty mouth! * I'm gonna wash your mouth out with soap! * What, do you get your rocks off picking on old ladies? Leading the Way * Come on! Follow your old grandma! * This way! When Jimmy goes the Wrong Way * Stop wasting my time! * You are going the wrong way! Category:Character Quotes